Unforgiven
by therainydaykids
Summary: “We’re going to hell for this” I whispered stunned, not knowing how to react but finding to my surprise that a blush was creeping its way onto my cheek. “How can it be hell Yuki? When you are with me?” Zeki one shot, valentines day. r


**Quick Valentines Day inspired Zeki one shot...**

**Enjoy.. :D**

His hands oh so slowly wound themselves into my hair, my lips emitted a fragile gasp and I felt him falter slightly waiting for me to tell him to stop, waiting for me to show any signs of being a sane person. When he met no refusal he tightened his grasp and wrenched my head back causing a tender wince to steadily creep it's my way onto my face. I gritted my teeth; I was determined not to let the terror taint my almost unfathomable expression. I knew how much it pained him, how weak it made him feel and these feelings were only heightened when he saw the distress I tried so hard to conceal.

"Yuki…please don't put on that brave face…you can't imagine what it's like for me…" He managed to choke out; his words managing once again managed to display our uncanny ability to communicate without words. I didn't feel the need to respond and as each excruciatingly long minute that dragged by, his breathing became more and more ragged. In an act of extreme will power I grabbed the brown locks that concealed my neck and dragged them back behind my ear in a "subtle" prompt that I was ready or at least as ready as I would ever be. I was able to hear each slow, panted breathe that ran through his body now; his lips were inches from my neck. Frenzied terror pumped thick and fast through my veins. Sensing the sudden increase in the tempo of my heart and murmured … "Yuki…please if you don't want me to do this, please, I beg you, say so"

"It's fine" The tremor that ran through it completely contradicted my words. "Just…consider it your Valentines Day present…I didn't get you any chocolates" A shaky sound fell through his lips, it sounded like something between a laugh and a groan, I couldn't tell.

"Yuki…that's…" He faltered slightly; trying to come up with a word that conveyed enough of his disgust "Sick" The word was simple enough but his voice managed to create the meaning he so desperately desired. Reluctantly he wove his tongue along my neck in a way that in any other situation would have been extremely erotic. My bodied recoiled ever so slightly, when his fangs, as soft as a feather, brushed against my neck, lingering there for a few moments. I held my breath in terrified anticipation until he finally gave into the demon he was eternally trying to repress and in one rapid motion, his fangs pierced the thin, pallid layer of my skin and became embedded there. My body became ablaze as he steadily drank from me, but I refused to let the scream escape my lips. No way was I going let him know the excruciating pain that had set each and every one of my atoms alive. No way was I going to let him discover that as each second rolled by, I was silently begging for death to take me in its icy wings. Each time I let him satiate his thirst from me, it was like placing my life in the hands of the devil and it was only the fact that I had absolute faith that he would battle with the Vampirism locked inside him until his dyeing breathe that I did it, because there was always the slight chance that he couldn't repress the lurking monster and he would drain every ounce of life from me. I didn't know how long how we stood there, burning and drinking, time always wrenched itself away from reality and ceased to mean anything to me. All I knew was that after what felt like several millenniums I felt the usual immense relief that would cascade over me when realization struck that I had he had won the eternal battle and that he had downed the smouldering flames. His breathing was strained but I knew that at least for now, the burden on his back had lifted, even if it was only for a moments. I waited for the endless flow of apologies that I would rebuke and the self disgust that would radiate of him but instead, to my shock, he placed his lips gently but firmly back on my neck.

"We're going to hell for this" I whispered stunned, not knowing how to react but finding to my surprise that a blush was creeping its way onto my cheek.

"How can it be hell Yuki? When you are with me?"

**Dont forget to leave a review :P**

**xx**

**~BDT**


End file.
